To be as it is meant be
by DinoXKyoyaVongolaD18
Summary: Overprotective dad Jouichiro inciting godfather Gin to want to commit murder? Expected. Souma grew up with that since she was but a little girl. Belonging to a family filled with famous chefs, Souma stood out as a genius. At the young age of 5, she was taught to cook and cook she did, getting her own nickname. (Format messed up; Please read on AO3 under LoverOfKnowledge239)
1. Prologue

Prologue: The stage is Set

Crimson hair, reminiscent of the bright flames of a phoenix, haunted his every waking thoughts, ever since he saw the object of his affections. Pale skin, smooth and milky tormented him with the urge to taste. Full lips, pink and luscious, tempted him with the temptation to steal a kiss. Cheeks flushed with life and aristocratic features awed him with their perfection.

His Muse, slim and lithe, but in no way, shape, or form, submissive, mesmerized him. An utter spitfire, his Muse was, he mused, and utterly oblivious. Even though he cursed his Muse's utter ignorance of romance, he was extremely thankful for it. Why? The reason is simple: it is because of that ignorance that he had less threats to deal with, considering the suitors, hungry wolves they were, that surrounded his Muse, his pure white rabbit, on a daily basis. No, it was best that his Muse remain pure and ignorant in the ways of love and romance, at lease until he could trap and cage his Dove lovingly in his arms.

He looked out his window, the moonlight shining on his silver hair, and possessive love filled his eyes as a wide, Cheshire Cat grin grew on his lips, a hint of fangs showing as he imagined when he could finally take his Muse, his Dove, his White Rabbit, his Queen of Hearts, fitting for the hair color that the object of his obsession possessed, in his arms and trap them forever, sharing lifetimes and tying the both of them together for eternity. After all, what was time to him, one who is unaffected by time and forever young?


	2. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Chapter one: The White Knight and his mother/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Tsukasa Eishi was an idol to the students of Totsuki Academy; Because of their admiration, he was given the nickname "The White Knight", because of his albino condition (ie pale platinum blonde hair and his near silver blue eyes). An utter pessimist, he would get depressed at the slightest negative comment. He would mope in the corner and draw incomprehensible shapes on the floor in his negativity. A gentle soul, they called him, because of his incapability to harm people on purpose, with his soft smiles and gestures. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Aesthetically, they called him pleasing to the eye, with his foreign features softened by his Japanese heritage. That makes sense, considering that his mother was a European, Norwegian to be exact, and his father half Japanese and half British. His mother, Anja Tsukasa née Ulla, world famous chef specializing in making art with her food, was married to the CEO of L'Amour Corps, Tsukasa Soumei, who, contrary to what people thought, was a family man. As such, he gained her skills and appearance but his father's morals and gentle personality./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Even with all pros about him, there was many negatives about him, his pessimistic tendency being one. Yet there was one major thing that very few know and are comfortable with, his parents some of those few: his "other side". The face that he showed the world was so much different than what his whole self is. He was a cunning person, one who knew how to hide it professionally, and a tendency to love with an obsession, though that's never been much a problem./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Mother?" He asked as he answered the call of his mother. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Hallo, my child." His mother chimed, her voice calm and happy, "Hvordan er skolen?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm well, Mor, and school is fine. How is Far?" He returned. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Your father is perfectly healthy and worries about you, mitt barn. Tell me, what is going on in your life?" His mother commanded, rustling sounding over the phone as she shifted in her seat, tucking her dress in under her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Well," the albino began, his darkness showing in his eyes and his voice now smooth and dark, "I found my Muse."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Those words made his mother pause, her own pale eyes wide but darkened as she hummed in thought, a wide grin on her lips. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh? You did, did you? Do tell." She purred, her darkness mirroring her son. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, Mor." He confirmed, listening to her delighted laugh, "I've found them and…they're beautiful. Pure crimson hair, golden eyes, pale skin…how lovely my Muse is."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A lovesick smile flitted onto his face as he reminisced his tormentor, the ghost that haunted his every dream./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, mitt barn, it would seem that you're in love, deeply in love, just as I was when I first met your father." His mother stated matter-of-factly. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Indeed." He was distracted by a knock. Answering the door after placing the phone down, he walked back to his bed and resumed his conversation with his mother. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Beklager, Mor." He apologized. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Det er bra, min sønn. All is fine." The woman waved the apology away, "Tell me more about your Muse. It's been so long since I've had the pleasure of dealing with the Skjebnesnor, the Destiny String. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanTo think that my child, my Eishi, my Sølv Ridder, would find his Muse so soon…" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Eishi winced when he heard his mother break off into soft cries. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Mor, please don't cry. I have to grow up eventually. Besides, I'll always be your child, Mor." He comforted the woman who hummed in affirmation as her sobbing slowed to a gradual stop. A knock on the door, his bedroom door, drew his attention away as he called for some time. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Mother, I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later. Jeg elsker moren din." He said in preparation. All he heard before he hung up was his mother saying, "Jeg elsker deg også." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing up from his bed and placing his phone on his bedside table, he stretched with a relaxed sigh. Walking to his bathroom, he stared into the mirror and carefully tucked his full self away, slipping on his usual self like a mask. Smiling softly to himself, he went off to get ready for the day, the only thing on his mind being his lovely Muse. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh, my Muse. Wait for me. I'm coming and when we're together, I'll make sure that we'll never be separated ever again.' He thought obsessively, the image of his Muse chained causing him to feel a rush of warmth in his suddenly rushing bloodstream, 'Even if it means that I have to physically chain you and clip your wings.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"—/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Norwegian to English Translations:/p  
ol style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.75em auto; padding: 0px 1.5em; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Hvordan er skolen? = How is school?/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Mor = Mother/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Far = Father/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Mitt Barn = My child/li  
/ol  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"5) span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanBeklager, Mor = Sorry, Mother/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"6) span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDet er bra, min sønn = It's good, my son/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"7) span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSkjebnesnor = Destiny String/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"8) span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSølv Ridder = Silver Knight/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"9) span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJeg elsker moren din = I love you, Mother/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"10) Jeg elsker deg også = I love you too/p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Snow softly fell on the grounds of the streets of London as people went about on their daily business. In a suite of a high class hotel, a silver haired woman sat, dressed in a pale blue dress with a tulle skirt and silver glitter heels. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A gentle smile grew on her lips as she went back to her article that she had been reading on her phone. She felt arms wrap around her waist, but didn't tense. Looking down, she smiled lovingly at the culprit. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Who was that to make you smile in such a gentle way, my Anastasia, watashi no saiai?" Tsukasa Soumei asked as he gazed up at his lovely wife of 20 years, adoration in his eyes. At the age of 36, Tsukasa Soumei was one of the most powerful men in the Fashion world. A child of Yvette Weller, a famous pastry chef known for her kindness being reflected in her food as well as a Totsuki alumni, and Tsukasa Soujiro, a legendary pianist, he was born to a world of mass media and fame. Rather than bowing to the pressure he rose above it and went on to build an empire. Now, he is the CEO, owner, and founder of the top fashion house in Britain. Like his son, he possessed the same facial structures and build. Also like his son, he was also untouched by time, but the difference between he and his son is that he was not born with the ability, but was given it when he bonded with his wife as her Muse. Even with the Bind, he was still the same as ever: a "Family first, Business last" type of man, but ruthless nonetheless when need be. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Min kjærlighet, it was our son that I was talking to and he told me wonderful news: our Eishi has found his Muse, his Skjebnesnor." One Anja Ulla beamed as she ran her hands through her darling husband's hair. The pale woman, Norwegian, was a daughter of time untouching blood, eternally young and eternally cold. As a child of ice and winter, she could handle the cold like no other. At the age of 35, the albino woman was a famous pastry chef whose specialty was making pastries with the help of her favorite thing: liquid nitrogen. Known through out the world as the "Ice Queen" because of her art, the woman found it amusing that people don't actually realize that she was actually the reason behind the story of the actual Ice Queen. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh? Our little Eishi has grown up, has he?" Soumei hummed softly in thought as he focused half on his wife's gentle touch and the news about his son, "To find his Muse at this age is a miracle in all its actuality and extremely rare. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""He has indeed, though I wish that he would grow a bit slower." Anja sniffed softly, her eyes watering in the thought of her child flying from the nest so soon, "He's only 16."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, saiai, but he's also the First Seat of the Elite Ten of Totsuki Academy and heir to L'Amour Corporations and fashion house." Soumei pointed out gently as he stood and sat next to his wife on the couch and wrapped her up in a gentle embrace. He rocked her gently until she stopped crying. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I hope that Eishi gets his Muse soon, before his sanity flees him and he is forced to forcefully chain them to him." Anja said softly, "It's going to be torment for him, waiting for them to be ready. I know it was that way when I waited for you to be ready for this lifestyle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She looked up at her husband and raised a hand to caress his cheek. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You drove me insane, being so close yet so far away. I hated not having your undivided attention and I hated that people endeavored to steal your attention away from me." Her eyes darkened in hatred./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" "I STILL hate it, especially those women who think that they can seduce and steal MY Muse." She growled, her irises slitting like a cat's briefly before returning to normal. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Calm yourself, Watashi no kōri no joō. You know that no one has my heart since I gave it to you the day we Bonded." Soumei placated, "After all, I am but a slave to my Queen." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He raised her free hand and kissed the back of it with a serene smile. Anja took a visible breathe before she calmed enough for her eyes to return to normal. Throwing her arms around her husband's neck, she burrowed her face into his chest. With a gentle kiss to the top of her platinum silver-blonde hair, he placed his chin on the top of her head, both enjoying the silence. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"_/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"TRANSLATIONS:/p  
ol style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.75em auto; padding: 0px 1.5em; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"watashi no saiai = my love (Japanese)/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Min kjærlighet = my love (Norwegian)/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Skjebnesnor = Destiny String/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: decimal; margin: 0.75em 0px 0.75em 1.75em; padding: 0px;"Watashi no kōri no joō = My snow/ice queen/li  
/ol  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Within the Academy, the Polar Star Dorm was infamous for producing monsters and giants. When they go in, they are soft mice. When they leave, they are lions. Few are actually span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanlions when they enter, and rare are there any in a generation. It was not this a coincident that one such lion was being cultivated within the heart of the infamous dorm, standing in its kitchen and experimenting and creating recipes and masterpieces/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Crimson hair, long and cascading like water down a waterfall, belonged to a young woman, pale and lovely in her natural beauty. The definition of an Eastern beauty, the young woman was slim and lithe and well endowed for her age. Dressed in a blue t-shirt, a pair of black leggings, a pair of black sneakers and a white apron, stood the Muse of the Silver Knight, although she didn't know that yet. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Souma!" Came the call from Saiba Jouichiro as he approached his daughter. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A kind man by nature but infamous for being carefree, the man was a world renowned chef who was set off by two things: someone trying to proposition his daughter and leery boys around his little girl. The man was known by many names in the culinary world, with the most well known being his nickname, gained in Totsuki, "Asura" or "The Demon", because of how ruthless his cooking style was. As expected of parenthood, the man mellowed out when his daughter, his little princess, was born, and began cooking with love. Losing his wife during childbirth was hard, but having his child helped him greatly. From the moment his daughter called him papa, Jouichiro pulled himself together and regained his usual persona. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Belonging to the famous Saiba family, filled with mostly revered chemists and scientists as well as famous chefs, Jouichiro grew up used to fame, but didn't want that for his daughter so he hid his name and moved to a far city, on the border of the culinary world's influence. To him, raising his baby girl was the greatest adventure he had ever been on, and something that he would never let go. With that said, Jouichiro developed a daughter complex, a seriously major one, and as such, acted like a carefree father on a normal day-to-day basis, but his high school persona comes out when it involves his child. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm here, dad!" Called back the red haired girl. Yukihira Souma, full name Yukihira-Saiba Souma, shone with life and joy, her golden brown, more gold than not, eyes sparkled with cheer and optimism. She plated her creation and turned, facing her father as she wiped her hands on her apron. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Yukihira-Saiba Souma was a strange young woman. To most of the Tostuki population, Souma was the peasant that they saw as inferior to them because of her normal upbringing. Unbeknownst to them, she was fully aware of her heritage as well as her father's. In her childhood, Souma's paternal family were very involved in her childhood, from sending her meaningful gifts to surprise visits to monopolizing her when her father was trying to spend time with her. Heck, some of them even kidnapped her just to monopolize her, spending most of the time cooing over her. Sadly, that rarely lasted because her father would always find out and track them in a day, at most. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Ever since she was a child, Souma was blessed with her father's cooking skills and her mother's features, albeit in her father's coloring. Considering that Souma's late mother was a rather beautiful woman, as well as a very intelligent woman consider the woman was a forerunner in the fields of science, Souma was considered to be very advanced since a young age. Known only to her closest family members, Souma was an artist in her specialties. At the age of 6, Souma was helping her father in the kitchen on his trips, favors from famous chefs and friends of her father's, and learning science from the Saiba family. From the start of her third year in middle school, at the young age of 14, Souma was already established as a forerunner of science, much like her mother, but specializing in chemistry. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Souma, What are you working on, sweetheart?" Jouichiro asked as he walked into the kitchen of the dorm, already awake at the ungodly early hour, whilst the others were asleep. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""An experiment. I was trying to see if I could recreate that dish that you made for us yesterday, but with different ingredients." Souma answered as she gestured to her version of her father's dish. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Jouichiro hummed thoughtfully as he analyzed the dish. Picking up a spoon, he took a bite of the dish and stayed quiet as he went through the experience that the dish put him through. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Not bad for your first try. It's not the same as mine, since it has a rather different taste to it. I made it to be satisfying, you made it to where the eater would crave more. Well done, sweetheart." Jouichiro critiqued, ruffling his daughter's hair with a wide grin and happy laugh, his daughter beaming back at him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The father-daughter pair finished off the dish and washed their hands before grinning on each other and starting on breakfast for all of the dorm members. In the middle of the process, Fumio came in and paused at the threshold of the pair's domain, staring in amusement at the two. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, this is a pleasant surprise." The overseer of the Polar Star Dormitory stated with an equally amused smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Good morning, Fumio." The after mentioned pair greeted with identical genial smiles before they returned to their work. Fumio shook her head and went to the living room to wait for everyone else in the dorm to wake up. That happened just as the pair placed the finishing touched on the breakfast dishes of each of the member of the Polar Star Dormitory. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Picking up the dishes of food, they went to the dining table and placed their burden down, with a cheery, in unison, "Bon appetite!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"It was with that the pair themselves took their seats and breakfast began. Amongst the group, non were aware of the mess that was coming their way. Nor was anyone aware of the people that were the reason of the mess. Either way, fate has a plan and it was going to happen whether the victims agreed or not. /p 


End file.
